


patience

by kihyuks



Series: drabble prompts [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Babysitting, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 21:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19093909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihyuks/pseuds/kihyuks
Summary: changkyun helps jooheon with his babysitting job.





	patience

**Author's Note:**

> this is for the person on cc who asked for jookyun babysitting so i hope you like it!!

“Im Changkyun!” comes the scream from across the house, accompanied by some loud crying. Very, very loud crying.

Changkyun groans and pushes himself up out of bed, out of his warm cocoon of blankets.

He trudges to the other side of the house where his boyfriend waits. Well, his boyfriend and the child from hell they’re tasked to babysit.

He takes a deep breath as he prepares himself to open the door. The crying is much louder now that he’s closer and he has to wonder how such a tiny body can make so much noise.

Before Changkyun has a chance to reach for the door handle, the door swings open to an angry looking Jooheon. He glares at Changkyun, but Changkyun knows he isn’t really angry with him, he’s frustrated and upset.

They’d been here for hours now, trying to get Leah, the child they’re babysitting, to settle down and sleep. Her parents are out all night, so Jooheon was asked to sleep over to take care of her, and he requested that Changkyun come along too, to which her parents happily agreed. Changkyun agreed far less happily. He was only here because Jooheon pulled out his pout that he knows Changkyun can’t resist.

“Can you try quiet her down? I’m getting nowhere.” He runs a hand down his face, warily looking back at the crying Leah. “I just want to sleep.”

Changkyun nods and pecks Jooheon’s cheek as he enters the room past him, bringing a smile to his face.

“Hey, sweetheart,” Changkyun says in a soft voice, approaching the girl. “What’s wrong, hmm?”

She looks up at Changkyun from her bed, shakes her head and cries more.

Changkyun kneels down on the floor in front of her, taking her hands in his own. He knows he has to get to the bottom of it to stop her crying, because he’s also just as exhausted as Jooheon and it’s getting late, well past her bedtime by now. “Tell me what’s wrong, sweetie.”

She shakes her head again, but this time petulantly shuts her mouth, stopping the crying.

“Do you miss Mummy and Daddy?” he tries, the first thing that comes to mind.

Leah bites her lip and nods her head cautiously. She’s completely quietened down now, but tears are still streaming down her face.

Changkyun smiles at her in the most reassuring way he can. “They’ll be back tomorrow. You just have to stay with me and Jooheony for one night.”

“Want Mummy,” she whines, pouting. It’s not dissimilar to Jooheon’s pout when he’s upset.

“She’ll be back tomorrow, sweetheart.” Changkyun brushes a strand of hair out of her face. “If you go to sleep now, the time will pass faster and then you’ll see her again quicker. How does that sound?”

Leah considers it. She searches Changkyun’s face for any sign of a lie, but he keeps the smile there.

She nods and lies back in her bed. Changkyun breathes a sigh of relief. “How about Jooheony over here reads you a bedtime story? And then you can see Mummy and Daddy again tomorrow.”

Changkyun gestures to Jooheon, who gives a joyful grin, his eyes turning to happy crescents.

“Okay,” Leah agrees. No one can resist Jooheon’s smile, not even upset children, it seems.

Changkyun gets up to leave, knowing Jooheon can handle it from here.

As he walks past his boyfriend, a hand catches his own.

“Thank you,” Jooheon whispers in his ear, and then he lets go of Changkyun’s hand and walks past him.

Changkyun shuts the door quietly with a smile.

 

* * *

 

Changkyun is awoken by someone slipping into the bed behind him, warm arms wrapping around his middle.

“You saved my ass back there,” Jooheon whispers. “I’d probably have had her crying to me all night if it weren’t for you.”

“It was nothing.”

Jooheon’s grip tightens. “Still, thank you. You’re good with kids.”

“Are you surprised with our friendship group? A bunch of kids. All of you,” Changkyun jokes.

Jooheon’s soft laughter brings a smile to Changkyun’s face. He hadn’t been looking forward to babysitting, not at all, but being here now with Jooheon cuddling him he can’t find that he regrets agreeing, even if there was more crying than he anticipated.

A soft kiss is pressed to the back of Changkyun’s neck, and a quiet “I love you” is whispered against his skin.

Changkyun falls asleep with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos n comments appreciated!!
> 
> twitter: [@changkihyks](http://twitter.com/changkihyks/)  
> cc: [changkihyks](https://curiouscat.me/changkihyks?t=1559413679/)
> 
> drabble prompts r always welcome on cc!


End file.
